danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Wataru Kenbishi
is a member of Rossius Union's 27th Platoon in the Danball Senki Wars series. Personality Wataru is an energetic person that always has energy in whatever he does. He also respects Muraku Houjou a lot, as he reports everything to him, and it tires out the 6th Platoon. Plot Wataru first appeared in episode 25 where he was watching the Jenock First Platoon's mission guarding Tandem Harbor from the Arabista Alliance. He watched as Hikaru, along with Val Diver, destroyed Tooru Arima's Gordo using Storm Sword, saying that it was amazing. In episode 26, he rushes to the roof to see Muraku to report to him that he had been given the responsibility of taking a vital strategic point. Mikhail Rourke cautions him, saying that he shouldn't be saying stuff like that at that volume. Kageto Kiba also complained that his voice was loud as always. Muraku gives Wataru advice, telling him to do his mission properly so that he can help the Rossius Union get back to its former strength. Muraku also tells Wataru to be careful about Bandit. In episode 28, he is stationed at Rose City, when it is attacked by Ezeldarm. Muraku Houjou gives him the Belial Edge for his Gunther to wield in trying to protect itself. As Muraku fought Gruxeon, Vanessa and Mikhail attempted to protect Wataru, though they were unsuccessful as they were defeated, telling Wataru to run. As he tried to run, Charlotte Rain stopped him, stealing the Belial Edge. As she was about to have her Caliper fist jab Wataru's Gunther for the Parasite Key, Phantom appeared, with Seredy telling her that he would do it himself. Phantom took the Parasite Key and disappeared, Wataru's Gunther exploding and becoming LOST. The next day, he is seen leaving with the others, apologizing to Muraku, although Muraku denies it telling him that it was all his own fault. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Wataru, the story mode has to be completed first. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 34750 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: Gunther *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 25 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 25 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Blitz Flame' (Initial) *'Spread Shot' (Initial) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 5) *'Mirror Shield' (LV 9) *'Counter Attack' (LV 13) *'Aqua Jet Cutter' (LV 17) *'Invisible Blade' (LV 21) *'Heart Catch' (LV 25) *'Storm Sword' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Meikyou Shisui' (LV 37) *'Zero Reload' (LV 41) *'Shinsokuken' (LV 45) *'Crazy Cyclone' (LV 49) *'Drill Slasher' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber' (LV 60) Trivia *He is a year younger than Muraku Houjou, though Wataru respects him to the utmost degree. *He is a member of the Rossius Union Class 1-3. *His LBX contained a Parasite Key. **The Parasite Key was stolen by Phantom. Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Rossius Union Category:LOST Students Category:Ranking Battle Bosses